Life after the Liberation
by SilentThunder086
Summary: *UPDATED* (Obi/Sabe) After Amidala went to the Senate, her former handmaidens seemed to have dropped out of her life. Something happens to Padme and the two Jedi need the services of all of them. Can Anakin and Obi-Wan find them in time? R/R please!!
1. Chapter 1

Life After Amidala

****

DISCLAIMER: Sabe, Rabe, Eirtae, Yane, Sache, Corde, Obi-Wan, Anakin, Padme, and all the other Star Wars characters in this story belong to the head of the Jedi Council George Lucas. They are just prisoners in my little world which I am not making any money off of this.

PROLOGUE

A Crisis Ensues

(timeline: about 2 years before AOTC, when Padme goes to the Senate)

Life was silent around the household now that their little Padme had moved to Coruscant. No, she didn't move to chase a guy (even though everyone thought she was going after Anakin Skywalker). After she was obligated to step down from the ruling position on her planet, Naboo, she had wanted to continue in the public eye. She had moved in with her friends in the house which Queen Jamilla, the new queen, had given them to be sure they were provided for. She had only lived there for about 6 months until the day she was asked to become Naboo's Senator, filling the vacant spot left by Palpatine who became the Supreme Chancellor. She was gone by the next day.

~*~*~

Sabe stared into the closet, entranced by the only dress which hung in there. It was given to her by Senator Amidala before she left - the same dress which Sabe had once worn the day that Naboo was liberated from the Trade Federation. What memories it held… They were so happy after it all was over. It was kind of like a nightmare, the invasion. Sabe had risked her life to save her best friend so many times and yet, she was still apart from her. 

Her thoughts drifted to the night of what she called the never-ending celebration. To one man. What was his name? Ah, yes. That Jedi - Obi-Wan Kenobi. Yes, she remembered now. He had lost his master and, yet, he didn't let his pain show. He had so many things to deal with in his life - the transition from Padawan to Master, dealing with who Qui-Gon believed to be the 'Chosen One' as his Padawan… She laughed to herself, thinking back to that night. Him and the boy, who hung around Amidala most of the night, were due to leave for Coruscant the next morning. After the big celebration dinner, he had gotten the girl alone and basically declared his love for her. "Sabe…Sabe…"

"SABE!!!" "Huh?" She turned around and saw Eirtae trying to get her attention. "Sabe," her blond-haired friend said, "Are you okay? You've been up here all morning. Sache's been worried about you and you know when she's worried that means something." "Yea," Sabe said chuckling. "I guess you're right." "You know I am. Now, come on. Rabe and Yane are fixing lunch - it'll be ready in a few minutes." "Okay. I'll be down shortly."

~*~*~

Rabe and Yane were happily chatting up a storm fixing sandwiches in the kitchen while Sache was in the other room watching her favorite movie which was being shown on T.V. As the two girls in the kitchen were setting out plates for all five of them, they heard Sache's voice call them into the room. "Sabe! Rabe! Eirtae! Yane! Get in here now!" Rabe and Yane, knowing to obey Sache when she had that certain tone of voice obediently went into the living room at the same time as when Eirtae and Sabe came downstairs. "What is it, Sach?" "Look at this," she said motioning her head forward. The girls followed her gaze as they read a sentence across the bottom of the screen. It made all of their hearts stop as each former handmaiden read it. "Senator Padme Naberrie Amidala of the Naboo was kidnapped from her quarters early this morning…"


	2. Chapter 2

****

DISCLAIMER: Sabe, Rabe, Eirtae, Yane, Sache, Corde, Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Padme belong to George Lucas. They are just playing in my world for a little bit.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you for the reviews!! ^.^ Sorry this hasn't been updated in the longest time - I've been busy. WARNING: Chapter 2 deals with a few mature themes...

Here's chapter 2 and, as always, R & R!! 

BTW, check out my other story (an Episode 3 treatment) called "Star Wars Episode 3: The End of An Era."

Chapter 2

Anakin and Obi-Wan stepped off the ship into the bright Naboo sunlight. "Master," he said, "I can't do this." "Anakin, you know that while the Jedi Council are searching for clues on the whereabouts of Padme that we need to do our part." "But why do we have to start here?" "You know..." Obi-Wan shot him a glance saying that his padawan had better back down. Obediently bowing his head, he fell in step behind his Master.

~*~*~

It had been a long time since he'd set foot in the Theed Palace. Obi-Wan looked around as he and his apprentice walked down the outdoor corridor. It was just 8 years ago that he had been here with his master, Qui-Gon Jinn... Before he let his thoughts trail off, he spotted Captain Panaka coming towards them. It was obvious that Anakin saw him also because he could tell his padawan wanted to run ahead of him...to get every bit of information out of Panaka which he could. 

"Captain Panaka," Obi-Wan called out, getting the soldier's attention. He looked up and spotted the two Jedi coming towards him. "Jedi Kenobi...Skywalker..." he said acknowledging them. "What brings you two to the Theed Palace once again?" Anakin, who couldn't hold back anymore said, "We're looking for her former handmaidens...Sabe mainly. Where can we find them?" "Sabe? I haven't heard from her when Queen Amidala left the throne. Last I heard they were living outside of Theed." "Where exactly?" He shrugged before they heard a voice say, "About 2 miles west of the castle." Panaka bowed and the two Jedi followed suit when they saw it was Queen Jamilla herself. "Thank you, Your Highness," they said before quickly bowing and hurrying in the direction the Queen had said.

~*~*~

Sabe finally had the house to herself - a rarity seeing as how the past few days were. Sache and Eirtae had gone out to the fields to go hiking once again and Rabe and Yane had gone to the market. She was at home with her son - yes, her one-year-old son. As she gazed down on his face, she sighed. She was supposed to be the sensible one - Queen Amidala's decoy. She would have never thought that just one night - ONE NIGHT would make a difference in her life. Yes, she messed up. She learned her lesson - and she was very careful after her son was born. She caressed the baby's face one more time before she heard someone banging on the door. She got up and, pulling her outer robe tighter around her, went to go see who it was. She opened it, seeing two men in Jedi robes. "Can I help you?" She gazed at the bearded man - he looked awfully familiar. He also looked her over in astonishment. "Sabe?" Her mouth nearly hit the ground when she heard his voice. "Obi-Wan?" As he nodded, she looked to his companion. Yep, it was certainly Anakin Skywalker. 

Quickly regaining her composure, she moved back. "Would you two like to come in?" They nodded and walked through the door. Not bothering to sit down, Obi-Wan told her what was going on. "I know this might be dangerous, but Senator Amidala's life is in danger." "I don't know. I mean, of course I'd do anything for Padme, but taking her place with her captors? Its insanity!" "Sabe," he said, "Padme will be executed if we don't do anything soon. She's in trouble." "Please," she said almost yelling. "If anything, I need to think about this. Leave." She could see fury in Anakin's eyes - what happened to the Queen's decoy who they once knew? Obi-Wan put his hand on his apprentice's shoulder and quietly guided him out of the house. 

A few minutes after the two men left, Sache and Eirtae came in. "Sabe," the blonde said, "We just passed Obi-Wan and Anakin. What'd they want?" "They wanted me to take Padme's place. They said they may know where she is." Sache looked at her friend and nodded. "No matter what, Sabe, she is still our friend. There is only one thing we have to do." The girl nodded. "Fill Yane and Rabe in while I go get ready. We leave for Coruscant tonight." 

****

~*~*~

Remember, for more please R & R!!! Also, who is Sabe's son? Any guesses? The answer will be revealed later in the story!


	3. Chapter 3

****

DISCLAIMER: Sabe, Rabe, Eirtae, Yane, Sache, Corde, Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Padme belong to George Lucas. They are just playing in my world for a little bit.

_She was wearing a plain white dress, like the type she had seen the common folk on Naboo wear. Looking around, she didn't see anyone she knew. "Why must this happen?" "The Republic hasn't met up with our demands, Senator," a figure said. "Now, you must pay the price." *Senator,* she thought, *Not me! I'm just Sabe - the Senator's friend!* She looked around frantically and spotted Padme in...an odd outfit - much like a soldier's. She tried to call out, but she couldn't. *What? Nooo!!!!* She screamed as some soldiers raised their guns, and then there were many flashes of light._

"Sabe! Wake up!" The girl rolled out of bed, still half caught in her dream. "NOOO!!!" The other girl slapped her, bringing her back to her senses. "Thanks Sache. I really needed that." "You sounded like you did. What was wrong?" "Oh, nothing," Sabe said trying to dodge the subject. "What's going on?" "We're just on the edge of Coruscant's atmosphere. Eirtae wants us ready - we're going to go pay a visit to the Senator's apartments." "Wouldn't those be heavily guarded?" "Supposedly Rabe knows someone there who can get us in unsuspected. Come on - dress casually." "Okay..." Sache slipped out of her room as the girl shook herself fully awake.

As everyone felt the ship touch down on one of the platforms, they began to meet near the exit ramp. As soon as Sabe joined up with the girls, they began to disembark. "Okay, so we're on Coruscant. What do we do now?" "The Senatorial Apartments should be close to the Chambers, shouldn't they Yane?" "Yea." Sabe turned to her friends and said, "There's the Jedi Temple." She pointed to five towers just a few miles to their west. "If that's the Jedi Temple," Rabe said, "then the Chambers must be...a few miles that way." The girls began to walk (rather quickly) towards the direction that their friend pointed out.

They met up with a young man, about their age. "Li-shung Tang!" "Rabe Zhangerre!" The two embraced quickly before he turned to all five girls. "I am a member of the guards here at the chambers. You can go on in - the guards outside of Senator Amidala's chambers think you all are with us, trying to help crack what's going on." "Um," Sabe said, not thinking, "We are. Padme's our sister." "Right...right..." he said motioning them in. 

Getting up there, they saw that the guards moved aside for them. "Let's go," Sabe whispered. All five girls went inside and looked around. "There doesn't seem to be any sign of a struggle." The apartment had been cleaned up by someone. Who? "Its really hard to envision what happened if we can't tell what...happened." "Just look around," Sabe ordered. "Maybe we'll find something that they missed."

About ten minutes later, they heard the door open again. Another woman entered, picking up a few things that seemed out of place to her. She looked up and cried out, startled at the other five women in there. One of them stood up and rushed over to her, trying to calm her down. The woman just stared at her in shock. "Senator?" "No...no...I'm a friend of her. Sabe. What's your name?" "Corde. What's going on? Why are you here?" "What exactly happened to her? Padme?" "Senator Amidala? I don't know. Supposedly Supreme Chancellor Palpatine wanted to give something to her so she sent me over to his offices to get it for her. You know...they were old friends..." "I know," she said thinking back to the Siege of Naboo. "Anyway, I came back to give her it and she was gone. The guards hadn't seen her go out or anything." "What did the apartment look like?" "Well, the window was open. I remember that there were signs of a struggle - everything was strewn all over the place. The maintenance crew cleaned it up after the guards said the investigation here was closed." "Is that all?" "Yes. Now, if you will excuse me, I'm done here. I bid you good luck in your investigation, Sabe." "Thank you Corde."

Corde almost ran out of the apartments. She hurried down the hall to the turbolifts, running into someone. "Master Kenobi," she addressed him, "There are some girls already in the apartments looking around." "Oh?" "Yes. I mistook one of them for Senator Amidala herself." "Thank you, Corde," he said dismissing her. *Sabe's here?* He thought. *I thought...oh, well. No matter.* He approached the guards and, recognizing him, went inside. He chuckled to himself seeing the five girls searching the scene for clues to their friend's disappearance. "You won't find anything - it's been searched through time and time again." They jumped at hearing the new (not to mention masculine) voice. "Obi-Wan," Sabe said startled. "Sabe," he said motioning for her to follow. "Okay. Um...just continue to look around and I'll be back A.S.A.P." Yane and Sache looked at each other, smiling. It was always fun to watch those two.

"What made you decide to come to Coruscant after all?" Obi-Wan and Sabe walked out into the outdoor area of Padme's apartments. "You know why. Devotion. Loyalty. The mere fact that Padme's our sister." "I see," he said. "You do know that there haven't been any leads in this case yet. We're suspecting the Sith to have a role in this, either directly or indirectly." "Its okay," she said looking up at him. "This is baffling us all. I just feel there's something we're missing." 

She looked up into his blue eyes - the part of the body which she fell for when she first laid eyes on him. "You get more and more beautiful every day, you know that?" he asked as he ran his finger around her jaw. She smiled right before he brought his lips down upon hers. It was clear to any onlookers that a couple years apart and many planets away still hadn't destroyed the love that they had for each other. 

*BEEP**BEEP* Sabe broke the kiss and asked, putting on an annoyed tone of voice, "Is that what I think it is?" "I'm afraid so," he said taking out his comlink. "Yes?" "Master," Anakin's voice said from the other end, "The Council requests our presence right away. I believe they have had a breakthrough on the current situation." "Okay. I'll head on back. I'll meet you in front of the chambers." "Yes, Master," she heard Anakin say before Obi-Wan put away his comlink. 

He gave an exasperated smile before he led Sabe inside and said, "Where are you staying? I'll try and visit you tonight." "Ummm...I don't know," she said turning back to her friends. Eirtae shrugged. "I don't know." "Do you girls want me to see if I can get three rooms or something at the Temple?" "Yes," Rabe said. "Thank you." "You're more than welcome. I'll come right back after I find out what's going on. See you all tonight," he said as he moved towards the door. With one quick glance back at Sabe, he left and the girl and her friends turned back to what they were doing.

"Did you tell him about your son?" "No, Eirtae, I didn't. I was meaning to but Anakin broke the moment on the comlink." "He needs to know, Sabe. After all, its his son also." "When do you plan on telling him," Yane asked. "I'm going to try tonight," Sabe said glancing out at the Coruscant skyline. "Something's going to happen soon. I can feel it - something's happening. Tonight will be my only chance. I've got to tell him then."


	4. Chapter 4

****

DISCLAIMER: Sabe, Rabe, Eirtae, Yane, Sache, Corde, Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Padme belong to George Lucas. They are just playing in my world for a little bit.

"How's the search coming?" "Not good. We didn't see anything out of the ordinary." "I thought so. We've tried everything - it just doesn't seem to be working. I don't know if we are missing something or not." Obi-Wan, Sabe, Eirtae, Rabe, Sache, and Yane were walking up the Jedi Temple stairs as they were greeted by Mace Windu and Master Yoda. They all bowed out of respect for the Masters. "Welcome, girls," Mace said nodding his head. "We have three rooms which we could spare. Will that be a problem?" "No," they said shaking their heads. "Great." "Obi-Wan," Master Yoda said after his counterpart was finished. The young knight turned to the little Jedi and said, "Yes Master Yoda?" " The senator found, we have not. Time is closing in." Obi-Wan looked at Sabe and the other girls and saw their forlorn faces. Master Windu, sensing the younger knight's feelings, motioned for them to go on in. All six people bowed and made their way in.

"Here we are," Obi-Wan said as he stepped out of the turbolift. "Your rooms are right here. If you have any problems, just let me know." "Thank you, Master Kenobi," Yane said as they began to disperse. Rabe and Sache went into one while Yane chose the single room. Eirtae and Sabe went into the only room left followed by Obi-Wan. As the girls chose their beds for the night, Obi-Wan began to talk to them. "I want to apologize for the crisis you must be going through. I can't imagine what it must be like..." The room was silent before Eirtae cleared her throat. "Obi-Wan," Sabe said, "We've got to talk. Is there some place where we can be alone?" "Yea, actually," he said, "Qui-Gon and I used to go there a lot to talk. Come on, let's go."

~*~*~

Stepping off the turbolifts, Sabe drew in a gasp. "This is beautiful." They were overlooking the city of Coruscant as the sun was setting. "Now, Sabe, what is it that you want to talk to me about?" "Do you remember our last night together before you left with Anakin for the Byss mission?" "How could I forget? The threat of death was very real. I thought about you the whole time." She smiled at his words, but her smile didn't last long. "Well...something...um, something came out of it." She started staring at the skyline, trying not to catch his gaze. "What...what do you mean?" "Obi-Wan...you're the father of a healthy son." She didn't have to be a Jedi to know his feelings. "What? Sabe, you've got to be kidding. I'm a father?" "Yes." "Why didn't you contact me on Coruscant?" "Think about it, Obi. You were gone on the Byss mission for a long time. After I tried to contact you, the Council said they had sent you on another mission to the planet Corellia. Around that time Padme left office and we moved out to the country." He stayed silent as she continued. "Around the time he was born, Padme took up the Senatorial position and moved to Coruscant. She wanted me to come with her..." "...but you were in no condition to travel..." "Exactly. Rabe, Eirtae, Sache, and Yane helped me raise him." He closed his eyes in silence for a few minutes. "Obi?" "Sabe, I really need some alone time for awhile." She tried to put her hand on his shoulder but he shrugged it off. She pulled back and, nodding her head, quietly turned around and left.

Back at the room, she found that Eirtae was reading a book. "How did it go?" "I don't know. He seemed to take it okay but he wanted some time to himself." "We'll be here for you, Sabe, if everything doesn't work out." "I know you guys will," she said as she flopped down on her bed, looking at her friend. Eirtae smiled, but that disappeared as she noticed Sabe get up. "What is it?" "Did you know we have a message?" "No..." Figuring her friend would take care of it, the blonde turned back to her book. She didn't even take any notice when Sabe grabbed her cloak and ran out of the room.

About 15 minutes later, she heard a knock at the door. "Sabe?" She went over and opened it, revealing Obi-Wan. "Eirtae, have you seen Sabe?" "She left about...15 to 20 minutes ago. Why?" "Do you know where she went? I really need to talk to her - I fear she thinks I'm mad at her." "I don't know. She came over here to the hologram projector," she said as she walked over. Noticing that the message hadn't been deleted, she looked to the man. Nodding to press the play button, the blonde did. An image of Corde appeared.

__

Sabe...I really hope you get this message - this was where I was told I could reach you. I just remembered something which I wanted to push out of my mind. Before I got on the turbolift in the apartments heading to the Chambers, I noticed a man wearing a Senatorial uniform nearby. He was young and had black hair. I just remembered it awhile ago and thought I should tell you if it can help. Good luck.

The image flashed off the screen and the two looked at each other. "Why didn't I realize it before? Padme must be hidden in the one place we wouldn't think to look - the Senatorial Chambers!" "I'll go get the girls, Obi-Wan. You go alert the Jedi Council." "Quickly. We don't have much time."

****

Well...that was fun. So, Obi-Wan FINALLY knows about his son. I'm planning one more real chapter and an Epilogue. You are going to hate me - I want 7 reviews total; the two new ones must be from two different people! I don't care if they reviewed before or not. 

Coming soon:

"Journey to the Past" Another Sabe/Obi-Wan fic told through the eyes of Sabe. More detailed plot coming soon!


	5. Final Chapter

****

DISCLAIMER: Sabe, Rabe, Eirtae, Yane, Sache, Corde, Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Padme belong to George Lucas. They are just playing in my world for a little bit.

****

Author's Note: Yay! 10 reviews! I want 14 before I post the epilogue! Anyway - here is the last 'official' chapter. Please don't flame this - I feel that this is...oh, I'd better shut up before I reveal one of the surprises...on with the story!

Chapter 5

The sounds of feet marching could be heard throughout the catacomb-like halls of the Senatorial Chamber basements. Sabe, who had just risked her neck getting into them, stepped out of the shadows silently as to not alert any nearby Chamber staff. Silently, she crept through the halls until they widened a little bit. She stopped at an intersection in the halls and looked around the corners as carefully as she could. *There are two soldiers at the end of this hall. How will I get around them?* She looked around and spotted what seemed to be the laundry room. *Bingo...*

Sabe emerged a few minutes later, trying to tighten a belt around the two-sizes-too-big pants. Looking up, she saw a group of soldiers go marching down the corridor ahead of her. She buckled the belt quickly and jogged quietly up to join the group. Falling in behind the last person - another female, she presumed, she began to march in time with the soldiers. *I just hope I can remember the calls I learned from training with the Nubian army...* 

"Company....HALT!!!" Sabe stopped in her place and inched over to slide into the line. She glanced over and noticed that two men were inspecting the soldiers. *Great...* She pulled her hat down more over her eyes and waited for them to pass her.

"Private!" Sabe jerked her head up to reveal two figures standing in front of her. She was careful to use her 'Queen Amidala' voice as she exclaimed, "Sir, yes sir!" "It is just about time to get the Senator for her execution. Go with Captain Gounomono here," the General said motioning to the man next to him, "and ready her." She took a big breath and said, "Yes, sir." Saluting him once, the pair set out for where she presumed was the location of her dear friend Padme.

"I don't want to do this at all..." What? Sabe couldn't believe her ears - one of the soldiers didn't want...what? "Do what?" "Kill Senator Amidala - its wrong. I know anyone, including you, can turn me in and I'd be put to death, but I don't care anymore." "Why did they do this in the first place?" She decided that she would get some answers now. "They? The Empire? Well, they are seeking for the Republic to fall so with the government unstable they can come in and get it set up the way they wanted. The senator is one of the most influential people in the Senate and they feel like with her demise the Senate will fall." For the first time in her life, the former handmaiden couldn't speak. "We're here," the Captain said. "Go in and have her put on this," he said giving her a white dress. "I'll wait outside for you." She took a deep breath and opened the door with the key Captain Gounomono gave her.

Once inside, she quickly shut the door, locked it and barricaded the windows. She turned around to see the girl sitting in the middle of the floor. Padme looked as if she had been through a lot. "Oh...Padme..." "Who are you?" "Its me, Padme," she said walking closer to her. The Senator, recognizing her mirror image, let her breath shoot out. "Sabe!" The two girls quickly embraced each other. "Get me out of here!" "I can't do that, Padme," she said, "There are guards all around the halls here and we are most certain to get caught. There is only one other thing for me to do." "And that is...?" She didn't say anything, she just unbuttoned the dress and took off her hat. "Sabe, no..." Padme tried to stop her friend, but she just motioned for her to back off. "I know you may not want me to do this, but when I took the oath as handmaiden, I vowed that I would do anything and everything to protect you. This will be the ultimate sacrifice...both for us and Naboo." The girl knew her most trusted friend was right. 

As the former handmaiden slid on the white dress and let her hair down to become Senator Amidala, the real senator slid on the military uniform. Sabe put Padme's hair up into the way she had it and put on the hat. "I'll never forget this, Sabe," she said. "Don't forget the clothes," Sabe said trying not to talk about the subject that she had a short amount of time left. Before Padme opened the door, Sabe whispered, "Use your Queen Amidala voice." Nodding, she opened the door and the two emerged. "We're ready," Captain Gounomono said. The three started walking. 

Sabe was positioned on a pedestal-like object. "Do you have any last words, Senator?" "You will never win! If this generation doesn't bring you down, the next will! Mark my words, the Empire will cease to exist!" She was suddenly silenced...it was as if she had her windpipe being held. "3..." Sabe looked over to Padme with a look in her eyes which said, *Take care of my son...get him to his father...* "2...1..." Before she heard gunfire, she heard the door burst in and many colored beams of light made their way through the darkness, swinging and striking people. Yes, the Jedi were here. There was one gunshot, but she didn't care... The Jedi...were...

~*~*~*~*~*~

Two weeks later

~*~*~*~*~*~

Obi-Wan still couldn't get over the shock of losing Sabe. It was very noble with what she did, but he just couldn't help the feeling that her death was entirely in vain. The Senate was extremely glad to see Senator Amidala alive and well, although she acted as if a part of her was missing. Everyone acted like that - Padme... Anakin... Yane... Sache... Eirtae... Rabe... and especially himself. He had just gotten back from the cremation of his only love - it brought back the painful memories of Qui-Gon's passing into the Force. Sitting on the balcony in the handmaidens' house, he tried to push those memories back down.

"Master Kenobi?" He turned around to see Padme gripping a little boy's hand. "Yes?" "I want to introduce you to someone. This is your son...Han." His son? Yes...Sabe had mentioned him on Coruscant. "Han?" "I thought you might want to meet him since...you know..." "Yes..." He motioned for the little boy to approach and he did so, climbing into the Jedi Master's lap. "You know I can't take care of him..." "I was aware of that, so that's why I have arranged for one of my cousins to take him in. He lives on Corellia - closer to Coruscant, in case you ever want to visit him." "No...I would prefer if he keeps his Jedi heritage hidden. Something is amiss in the galaxy...something elusive and I don't like it." "I've arranged for Sache to take him at the end of this standard week." "Thank you, Padme, for everything..." Obi-Wan continued to look at his son with adoration written all over his face. Yes, he could feel that this kid...HIS son...would someday make up the only hope for the Republic. When? Only time would tell...

****

Yes!!! The son is Han Solo!!! How does all this affect HIS life? The only way to find out is to review and encourage me to update! I want some reviews or I won't feel like I should update and I'll just work on my other Obi/Sabe story (where Sabe won't die...believe me, she won't...) called 'Journey to the Past.' Check it out!


	6. Epilogue

****

Well, I said I'd post an epilogue, its just not here. Here's the link!

"I Stand Alone"

http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=773875


End file.
